


[Podfic] Interlude

by greedy_dancer, semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward First Times, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, multivoice podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Multivoice podfic of "Interlude" by KaynaraWriterAuthor's original summary:A missing scene from Carry On (spoilers). On Christmas Eve, Simon and Baz navigate their sleeping arrangements and more.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100620) by [KaynaraWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaynaraWriter/pseuds/KaynaraWriter). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:16:52
  * **File Size:** 26 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1JekKzrTImLN6K0YDsRgXF_RcAsFvvsy6)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jyiE9VpMGw9bS1uXgTRPW510gUe5E_KZ)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Interlude_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100620)
  * **Author:** [KaynaraWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaynaraWriter/pseuds/KaynaraWriter)
  * **Readers:** semperfiona and greedy_dancer
  * **Cover artist:** [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid)




End file.
